Phantoms at Hogwarts
by PoisionThread
Summary: Danny and Dani are sent to Hogwarts to learn more of their powers. The age is turned to a 11 year old but keep they're powers. They are to be picked up with Harry Potter. Let's see how this turns out. Dani and Danny are twins in this fanfic. Don't like don't read. (Account owners niece. Enjoy v )
1. Chapter 1

Underline- thoughts. **Bold**- spoken loudly our sound affect. _Italics_- telepathy.

* * *

><p>(Dani's POV)<p>

I woke up in an abandoned, or what I thought was an abandoned house. What..? I thought then memories hit me like a brick. We were here to be picked up by a man named Hagrid while he'd also be picking up a boy named Harry. "Danny! Danny! Wake up!" I yell whispered.

At that time we were 11. Though we were actually 14. Clockwork made it so we were 11 so we could protect the kid named Harry and learn more about our powers.

"I'm up! I'm up." He said at the same volume. That's when people came in. We phased through the stairs to find a hollow space. We decided to stay there.

"Ah. Finally away from civilization where letters can't find us." There were two boys, one man, and an old woman. The one that spoke had gray hair, dirt brown eyes, and was fat. One of the boys was wider than the average child, he had brown hair, and light blue eyes. The smaller boy was slender, he had black hair, and electric blue eyes that were dull and sad. The woman had black-gray hair, light blue eyes, was wrinkly, and slender. "Boy." The slender boy perked up at this. "You will sleep down here on the floor." He said in a harsh tone. "Dudley you sleep on the couch." He said in a softer tone. "And Petunia and I will sleep on the bed." They all went to the respective sleeping places.

When we thought everyone was asleep I asked in a whisper, "Danny, do you think the one they call 'boy' is Harry?"

"Yeah. But why not call him by his name?" He answered.

_"Unknown."_ Was our answer. We saw some movement and got silent.

"Happy Birthday Harry." A horse, but, small voice said. "Make a wish." Straight after I heard blowing, the door broke down, the fire was blown out, and a tall man with a beard stood in the doorway. The boy named Harry hid in the corner. His elders came downstairs and Dudley failed at hiding next to the stairs.

"Sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean to break the door." The man said. He looked at Dudley. "Ah Harry. You look more slender than I thought you'd be."

"You idiot that's Dudley! Not that mess-of-a-child Harry Potter!" The woman yelled.

"If that's not Harry...where 's he?"

He stepped out. "I-I'm Harry."

"Ah, Harry. There you are." He sat down and pulled out an umbrella. He used it to relight the fire. "Here you go. Happy Birthday Harry." He told Harry handing him a cake. "Now I heard I was supposed to also pick up some special children." Harry put down the cake.

"Special?"

* * *

><p>(Danny's POV)<p>

_"That's our cue."_ I told Dani. She nodded in reply.

We phased through and came out of the shadows. "That's us." We said in unison which made everyone jump, which made us snicker.

"You sir, must be Hagrid." I said.

He nodded. "Well we must be going. Harry come 'ere. We're going to get your stuff." He said. His guardians didn't protest when we flashed to the wand shop. "'Ere's where your going to get your wand. You to . . . ?"

"Danielle Fenton. But I prefer Dani with an I." Dani said.

"And I'm Daniel Fenton. I also prefer Danny. Without the I." I let them know.

"Well this'll be where ya get your wands." He said leaving.

"Hello I'm Ollivander. I'll be giving you your wands today." A man spoke.

Ollivander started with Harry. "Here." He said giving Harry a special box. Harry took out a wand and gave it a wave. It shot making shelves explode. "No, no. That's too weak." This process was repeated many times.

"Oh, I know now." He dug out a old dusty box and gave it to Harry. He waved it and a light formed at the tip. Nothing happened making us anxious. "Your wand is was made of holly wood and has a phoenix-feather core; it is eleven inches long." He said. "You know it's funny when that wand chose you, when it's brother gave you that scare."

Ollivander then moved on to Dani and me. "Now, now. Which wand would suit you?" He went threw the same process with us. Knowing if it doesn't work for me it won't work for Dani.

"Do you think we're ever going to get our wand?" We asked.

My question was answered in the form of Ollivander returning with a white box in his hands and a confused expression on his face.

"This wand is like no other I have made. Instead of being made of purely one wood, it combines two; Blackthorn and Beech, a very unusual thing to have two woods make one wand in general, let alone those two. Then instead of using the tail hair from a Thestral, it uses a scale." He said, opening the white box.

Inside was a wand, 11 ½ inches, that had black and tan woods wrapping around each other, forming one stick and at the end was a grey scale inside the glass bubble. Just from being so close, the wand set off the multicolored mist again.

I reached out and picked up the wand, holding it carefully. Then, waved it and was pleasantly surprised to see green sparks coming from the top.

Dani had the same wand but the woods were formed differently. Along with instead of green sparks it was purple. We paid for our wands and left the shop with Harry to meet Hagrid outside.

* * *

><p>(Dani's POV)<p>

We met Hagrid outside after paying for our wands.

"You all got some different wands, eh?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah, well what's next?" I just wanted to get to the school.

"Uh, well books is next. I can get those. And then there's pets." Hagrid answered. When he said pets we were off. I knew where the shop was.

"Uh, guys? Remember that these aren't house pets they are different. So choose carefully." I warned, knowing anything could go wrong I stayed around Danny.

It didn't take long to find Harry's pet. He chose an owl a beautiful white one she was. "I like this one. Could I get her?" he asks the shop owner. The owner allows him to take the owl with pay.

Danny and I are still looking around we decide separating is best. I look on the other side of the shop where there is a girl trying to open a cage. But, there was a sign that said DO NOT TOUCH WITHOUT ADULT SUPERVISION.

When she opened it the bird was about to fly into her, my brother also must've been behind me, "Look out!" We shouted and tackled her to the ground. Danny quickly grabbed the bird, shoved it back into its cage, and locked it.

I looked at the girl we helped. She was a dirty blond with wavy hair and had beautiful brown eyes. She wore jeans, a black t-shirt, and sneakers.

"Hi." Danny said. "I don't think that you were supposed to touch the cage." He pointed to the sign.

"Yeah, but it looked so sad. I wanted to give it a taste of freedom." She replied.

"Don't worry about it." I tell her smiling, "We know all about it. Oh, and my name's Danielle Fenton. Dani with an I for short."

"Uh, my name's Hermione Granger." She said nicely.

"And I'm Daniel Fenton. Danny without the I for short." He looked back at me. "Well we should continue looking for a pet."

"Oh, yeah." Hermione separated form us and we looked for a little longer.

We stopped when we saw two cats that looked exactly the same. We knew they would be perfect for us. We asked the owner how much. He said we didn't need to pay. We thanked him and went to see Harry. But, before going outside we let the cats out of their cage and let them sit on our heads.

"Hello Harry, Hagrid. Where to next?" We asked. They jumped when they saw the cats. "Ha, ha." We chuckled.

"Ok. Well now, uh, you'll be going to the train station." He leads us to the train station and gave us the tickets. And left us to find the train after saying, "Wow I'm late."

We looked at our tickets. Platform 9 3/4. We looked at each other thinking 'What?'

* * *

><p><span><em><strong> Please don't think I'm using somebody's idea. I'm just trying to have fun. Plus I've been imagining what to write. If it happens to be yours please don't get mad. It never helps if you think the same.<strong>_

_**I'll try to update this in a week or two.**_


	2. Authors Note

_** Hey guys. I'm sorry that I haven't updated. I had exams, homework, and my mother says I can't be on electronics all the time. I'm working on another chapter. I'll update as soon as possible.**_

_** Remember I'm the account owners niece and only in 6th grade. I'll delete this after I make the chapter.**_


End file.
